DC Elite:Red Robin
by DC Elite
Summary: When he's not with the Teen Titans Tim Drake Wayne resides in the Big Apple now. Can Tim handle NYC or is this city too much for the Gotham native to handle see what writer Matthew Chin has in store


RED ROBIN #1

NY STATE OF MIND PART 1

By: Matthew Chin

As night descends Tim Drake Wayne also known as Red Robin looks out of his luxury penthouse apartment. He stares out enjoying view of Central Park. Just then he enters his apartment to answer his monitor. Tim actives his monitor and on the screen appears his good friend and teammates Wonder Girl and Superboy. Tim responses,"Hey guys!"

"Hey Tim. How's the big apple?",Wonder Girl questioned.

"So far so good didn't think Bruce would set me up like this ",Tim replies as he looks are the his huge apartment.

"Why not as you told us he's changed somewhat",Superboy replied.

Tim explains to his two friends the details of the new city it's not more of Bruce's idea by more Dick's idea. As Nightwing, Dick resided in New York from sometime. And now it's Tim's turn to tackle the big apple. Wonder Girl responses," I'd make the best of it Tim if you're bored Connor and I could fly in".

"It's fine Cassie even though I'm the only living tenant in this building I'm fine. Besides,I've got somewhere to be tonight", Tim said.

"Wait...wait only tenant who owns the building?",Superboy asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"That would be Bruce Wayne,Connor",Tim replied as he smiled at his friends.

The three friends continued on having a good time conversing with each other until Tim looked over at his watch it was 8:15pm. He jumps up,"Oh man I have to go guys but I be out west soon tell the others." Wonder Girl and Superboy exits as well as Tim. He puts on his sport jacket exits his apartment. As he enters the hallway he waves to the guards and the doorman waves down a

cab and departs.

Meanwhile,on the lower east side police have taped off and secure an area. Soon homicide detectives, Sharon Walters and her partner Eliza Nelson enter the scene. "Alright,so what do we got Officer",Detective Walters asked as she looks the officer. The officer pulls out his notepad. " Victim's name is Vince Cabrera,21 lives two blocks from here," said the officer.

Detective Nelson lifts up the the vale over the victim and there's not much left of the young man's body. She turns and looks at her partner,"Sharon there's not much left". The amazon detective kneels down next to her partner examines the body.

"Look at these cuts there so deep", Detective Walters said as she points to the wounds.

"You thinking an animal",asked Detective Nelson. Walters looks at her partner with a very reassuring face. As she stands she tells the officers to contact all local zoos.

" We…. need to contact his next of kin Eliza," Walters as she shakes her head.

As that was occurring Tim arrived in Midtown for the grand opening of a new Wayne Enterprise office building. As he looked at all the guest he felt kinda out of place. Until he saw a familiar face he walked up very cautious.

"Hello,Tamara it's been awhile",Tim said.

As she turns she was somewhat surprised but she does respond to him," Tim? What are you doing in New York? Tim smiles at Tamara and replies," I was asked to come to the grand opening but to answer your question I live here". Tamara is again surprised soon two gentlemen join the conversation,one Tim recognizes as Tamara's brother Timothy Fox. However, the other he did not recognize the stranger had long red hair a well groomed goatee about the same height as himself . Tim shakes Timothy Fox's hand first.

"Good to see you sorry I'm Tim Drake Wayne",Tim said.

The gentleman extends his hand and shakes Tim's hand as he responses," Nice too meet you Tim, Zachary Ashton. Wait...Tim Drake Wayne, Tamara told me about you." And it was there that Tim realized Tamara had moved on and found someone. Tim asked,"So Tamara told you about me,huh?" Total silence comes upon everyone for a short time but Tim breaks the silence. "She probably told you that I was adopted by Bruce Wayne if you would excuse me",he said.

Tim departs towards the catering section. As he stand enjoying the crab cakes,Tamara approaches him.

"Tim...I..didn't mean for you to find out about Zachary that way,"Tamara said.

Deep down Tim is somewhat hurt he and Tamara relationship ended pretty badly he was hoping to fix that,however he turns around and smiles at her. " Nothing to be sorry about he seems nice. I see Timothy where's Luke and Tiffany?",he asked. Tamara is shocked again with Tim's response when she was about to reply her brother Timothy called her to make her announcement. As she departed Tim continues to smile until that smile turned to sorrow.

Tamara and Timothy bring all the guest together. Tamara said," Ladies and Gentleman thank you for coming out to this joyous moment." As Tim watches Tamara speak the sorrow returns not so much that he didn't notice a laser point on Tamara. Tim begins to move closer to the stage and turn to find the origin of the laser he finds the source and he see a blonde boy with sunglass with a rifle. And the boy Tim recognized as well.

"Oh my God! Cricket here? TAMARA!


End file.
